


Travel back down that road.

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate universe - Small town upbringing, M/M, No idea how to tag this one, geeky Adam turned Chic, leaving for college, past crushes, returning home for a wedding, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a quiet snick, the car door is closed but he doesn’t worry about locking it, doesn’t need to worry as he pockets the keys and walks away. He walks around the house, fingers touching over the panels on the walls as he moved towards the back, he knows even by closing his eyes that to the far right would be the path leading down to the small stable, a little past that would be the patch for the vegetables his mother grew. To the left was the coop for the chickens, the memory of getting up early and heading out to search for eggs for their breakfast makes him smile as he walks further through and takes the path past the stable and vegetables, he keeps following it down towards the bottom where a wooden gate still sat crooked, something his father never did get fixed. It still makes him chuckle. Leaning against it he looks out over the rest of the land, the scent of farm animals and nature filling his lungs, replacing the dirt and dust and grime of the city, the toxins of exhausts and chemicals being cleared away for fresh air and the scent of his mother’s home made bramble pie cooking slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_ Everybody wants a glimpse of the one that got away _ **  
**_ everybody wants to see you_ **  
**_ And everybody wants to be you too _ **  
**_ It’s funny how they put you down _ **  
**_ But now they think you’re alright _ **  
**_ And everybody loves you tonight _ **  
**_ you’re the one that got away _ **

* * *

**__ **

Seven years hadn’t changed the town by much, the same ol’ streets and the same old houses which lined them, down to the west where the town grew towards the ocean; the town was alive with the sound of the birds and waves, to the north the industrial businesses still stood, their red brick factories dull and muddy. To the east the old high school still sat, growing up from the hill like a sky scraper in the city, towering over everything like a giant Beacon.  
Driving through was always the same, sat at the blinking lights on the fifth street, across the street the small diner was still stood, the same red and white striped curtains in the window and red leather seats of the booths could be seen through the glass, the inside was like stepping back in time, taking a trip back to the fifties, a diner loved by all ages when he was still growing up.

Seven years and nothing had changed, yet everything was different.

With music playing and the window drawn down, an arm rested against the side of the door, an innocent gesture which couldn’t be done back in the city as he stares out the windscreen as the traffic lights blink at him slowly. He watches as people pass in front of the car, sending glances towards it, it’s new, clean and not like the small town trucks and hand me down cars which family give, no. it’s a beauty in a shell, a beast in disguise as he changes gears and returns his hand to the wheel as the lights blink a slow yellow before changing to green. With a soft press of the pedal, he’s moving forward as the old country songs fill the cabin, the sound sending him back to his childhood, back to the times he would dance around the room with his mom and dad, even his younger brother sometimes, just laughing and enjoying the time he didn’t have to fear to be who he was.

Back to the times when his life was nothing but braces and laughter of the worst kind;

The farm is small when he looks at it now, nothing like when he was a child and everything seemed like a giant puzzle for him to explore and fit together, he feels the bumps as his car drives the dusty drive way, open fields on either side, cattle grazing and lifting their heavy heads as he goes by.

Seven years and this is the first time he has been home.  
Been back to the place where he calls home, to the place where he grew up.

He knows no one is home, he made sure of it…it’s a Thursday. 

His brother would be at the local college, his parents tending to the small market store they have in town, the farm is empty save the animals when he pulls the car up in front of the house and gets out. He stares up at it, a small smile playing over his face as he leans against the open car door and just remembers.  He can hear the ghostly echoes of laughter filling the air, his own and his brothers as he turns to stare out over the large front yawn where he can see the memories play out, dressed in nothing but shorts as he chases his brother with the water guns they had been giving that Christmas.  
It’s the ringing of his phone which takes his attention back to the present day as he ducks down and inside the cabin and snatches it up off the dashboard, he looks down and shakes his head when he sees the number before he disconnects the call and turns the phone off, he doesn’t want distractions at the moment, he was home and nothing was going to change that.

With a quiet snick, the car door is closed but he doesn’t worry about locking it, doesn’t need to worry as he pockets the keys and walks away. He walks around the house, fingers touching over the panels on the walls as he moved towards the back, he knows even by closing his eyes that to the far right would be the path leading down to the small stable, a little past that would be the patch for the vegetables his mother grew. To the left was the coop for the chickens, the memory of getting up early and heading out to search for eggs for their breakfast makes him smile as he walks further through and takes the path past the stable and vegetables, he keeps following it down towards the bottom where a wooden gate still sat crooked, something his father never did get fixed. It still makes him chuckle. Leaning against it he looks out over the rest of the land, the scent of farm animals and nature filling his lungs, replacing the dirt and dust and grime of the city, the toxins of exhausts and chemicals being cleared away for fresh air and the scent of his mother’s home made bramble pie cooking slow.

With a pat to the fence, he turns and makes his way back around, back to his car where he climbs in and starts the engine up, he missed home but he misses his family more, he misses his mothers hugs, the feeling of her arms tight around his body fading to the back of his memory just like his father’s grip on his shoulder and pat on the back. It isn’t long before he’s turning the car around and heading back down the drive, dust being kicked up by the tires and dirt coating the once clean car, but he doesn’t care.

* * *

**_See, you were raised in the town_ **  
**_Where the kinds hang around the pizza hut parking lot_ **  
**_Everybody talks a lot, no one likes to do, no_ **  
**_And all the cub scout leaders at the local theaters_ **  
**_Said you couldn’t sing a song that well_ **  
**_You told ‘em all to go to hell_ **  
**_And went out on your  own._ **

* * *

**__**

It doesn’t take long to take the road leading back in to town, his eyes forever glancing around form behind his sunglasses as he drives past slowly, a smile tilts the corner of his lips up when he passes the corner where the parking lot of pizza hut still stood, the clump of kids gathered outside still has him shaking his head as he turned back to the road and continued on down past the small theatre which he spent most of his time alone if he wasn’t at the farm or in school.  
The town is filled with memories, both good and bad as he slows and navigates around the corners and streets he once roamed.  
He parks up across the street from his parent’s store, it’s still the same dark green color he had picked out when he was eight, in places the paint was chipped lightly as he paused outside of the door and reached across to scratch a nail over the chippings, a few flaking and falling away as he smiled and looked up quickly, the sound of the bell above the door making him step back and nod politely towards the women who came out, her own smile mirroring but he can see the questionable look in her eye as he slipped past and inside. With a push his sunglasses are perched on the top of his head as he looks around the store, everything’s fresh and bright, his parents had moved the till away from the window and towards the back where once a large display sat, now it was by the window, plats growing on the racks as he took a few more steps in and watched the people inside, a few glancing towards him before his eyes was landing on the lady behind the till, behind her stood a man with his back to the store as he restocked one of the shelves.

It doesn’t take long for the eye’s of his mother to lock on him, he knows them well, his eyes are the same color when he looks in the mirror every day, he watches her as his lips tilt up, he knows she’s still trying to place all the pieces together as he walked across and slowly came to a pause beside the opening to behind the counter as the man turns and locks his own eyes on him.  
‘’Son’’ His voice is slightly heavier from the last time they had spoke but he smiles anyway.  
‘’Dad’’ He replies as his eyes drop back down to his mother as her hands come up to her mouth, ‘’hey mom’’ He grins before she’s dashing forward and wrapping her arms around him as he does the same, he remembers the feeling now, her hugs are still the same tightness as he buried his face against her neck and breathed in the smell of home.  
‘’You actually came home’’ His mother gushes as she pulls away again and places her hands against his jaw with a look of wonder. ‘’my baby came home’’  
‘’I said I would Ma, I wouldn’t miss my best friend’s wedding for the world’’ He grins as she laughs wetly and moves her hands on to his shoulders as her head shakes.  
‘’My you’ve grown all…oh my’’ She gushes as he laughs musically, he knows that they knew what he looked like now, they had come out to the city and visited him a few times but not in almost a year, he had grown a little more since then, changed his look a little as he brought a hand up and curled it around one of hers. ‘’how’d you know we would be here?’’ She asked as his father took over in dealing with the few customers they had a he and his mother moved away and towards the back a little further.  
‘’It’s a Thursday Ma, Neil would be in college and I know you and dad open the store up on Thursdays’’ He told her as she grinned.  
‘’You still remember’’  
‘’Of course I do Ma, after all, this is home and I was always going to come home at some point’’

He watches from the sidelines after his mother presses a kiss to his cheek and tells him that she’s going to have her lunch soon and then they can talk, he’s sitting to the back, up on the upturned empty crates in the back just like he used to do as a child, his feet still don’t touch the ground and he leans over still as he places his elbows on his knees and sneaks an orange out of the crate from beside him. He has his nail pressed in and is peeling the skin back when he hears the tutting of his father and he looks up to see him shaking his head with a grin which has him looking remembering back to when he used to do the same thing as a child.  
Laughing silently to himself, he turns and peels the orange more until he’s placing a slice in to his mouth and looking up and around the store again as he jumps to his feet and slowly walks around, just taking everything back in, in the distance he can hear the chime of the bell above the door as it open and closes as people pass in and out but he takes no notice as he drowns in his memories and thoughts.

‘’Nothing has changed with you has it?’’ Jumping, he turns and stares at the girl, her wavy brown hair is pulled around to one side of her neck and her arms crossed over her chest before she’s running her eyes over him, ‘’well maybe the way you dress is differently but you’re still the same old country boy’’  
‘’Well you can take him out the country and stick him in the city, but you can’t take the country outta the boy’’ He teases back before she’s laughing and launching herself at him.  
‘’Seven years, why did you leave it so long to come back home?’’ She asks quietly against his ear as he hugs her tightly.  
‘’Thing’s come up and I lose track of time, but I’m here, I wouldn’t miss your big day for anything’’ He whispered back as her hold grows tight and then loose as she pulls away and stares at him. ‘’but I’m home for now’’  
‘’Have you eaten yet?’’ She asks and he shakes his head before looking towards his mother to find her already watching with a fond smile.  
‘’Go catch up kids, we can talk later over dinner at home’’ She tells him as he smiles and nods.  
‘’Don’t think about hiding that bramble pie from me Ma, I could smell it cooking when I went around the house before heading here’’ He grins which makes her laugh and nod.  
‘’I’ll think about it if you kids don’t get out my sight now’’ She teases.

With a laugh, he takes his friend’s hand and heads out the store quickly, people glance towards them as they half jog down the street until they come to the cross roads laughing as she crashes in to him and jumps up on to his back like she used to do, only now he can carry her further and easier if he tried.  
‘’To the diner?’’ She asks as her arms wrap around his shoulders and he tilted his head to look at her with a nod.  
‘’Do they still do those salads?’’ He asked as she rolled her eyes and pinched art his chest and rubbed. ‘’Ow’’  
‘’Yes they do but you’re not having one. Hell Mrs. Ratliff would have a heart attack if you ordered another one of those looking like this, you need some grease and good old small town food’’  
‘’Mrs. Ratliff, she still works there?’’ He asked as she nodded and pointed towards the road, looking around, he noticed the lights different and started to walk across as his hold tightened around her legs and they ignored the surprised looks they were being giving.  
‘’Yup’’ Danni told him as he nodded and glanced around as they walked. _‘’Just a small town girl’’_ She started to sing as he groaned.  
‘’I’m not singing that song’’ He warned as she laughed.  
‘’Come on, just like old times’’ She begged as he groaned.  
‘’Fine’’ He muttered, but the smile he held was fond as she laughed and started singing again, around them, people laughed and smiled before he concentrated on his best friend.  
 _‘’Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit’’_ He sung, _‘’he took the midnight train going anywhere. A singer in a Smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume’’_ He sung softly before he turned to look at his friend as she tugged and jumped off his back.  
‘’What the hell was that and why haven’t you let me hear it before?’’ She asked as he turned to look at her confused.  
‘’Me singing?’’ He asked before she was laughing and jumping him again.

Laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he could feel her legs tighten around his waist before she was dropping down again to stare at him with a happy smile.  
‘’I’m glad you’re back’’ She whispered as he nodded, a warm smile filling over his lips.  
‘’Me too’’ He admitted.

* * *

**_ I heard that you’re settled now _ **  
**_ that you found a girl and you’re married now _ **  
**_ I heard that your dreams came true _ **

* * *

**__ **

Watching the street outside, he let the memories of Sunday lunch in the diner wash over him as he watched the cars pass before the soft nudge had him turning to look towards him best friend with a warm smile, her own a picture perfect image before she was turning to smile at someone.  
‘’Oh my, you’re the oldest Lambert boy aren’t you, Adam’’ Turning, he looked towards the older women stood by the table, her uniform showing she worked in the diner as he nodded.  
‘’Yes, you’re correct’’ He told her with a smile which he almost smirked at when it looked like she swooned.  
‘’Well, I’ve heard you got married to a pretty girl back in the city, didn’t she want to come with you?’’ She asked before he laughed softly and glanced towards Danni.  
‘’No m’am, I’m afraid you have heard wrong’’ Adam told her as he lifted his hands up to show that he wasn’t wearing a ring at all.  
‘’Oh dear, I am ever so sorry about that, but I’m sure there has to be a pretty girl somewhere in your life?’’  
‘’Nope, and never will there be’’ Adam told her as he sat back.  
‘’Oh, home come darling, you are a gorgeous thing, they have to be crawling all over you back in the city’’  
‘’Sadly they are, but no, girls aren’t something I look at’’ He explained, ‘’you see, I’m gay so I only tend to watch what the boys are doing more and tend to take their numbers home when they get slipped to me’’ He told her before she looked at him shocked before walking away.  
‘’Why, you are just damn right Evil Adam Lambert’’ Danni mentioned in a hushed whisper as he laughed and shrugged.  
‘’If my sexuality is alright with my Ma then the town can just deal with it, it isn’t like being gay is a huge sin in this place’’ He told her as he leaned forward on the table, his arms folded and chin resting on his hands as he smiled. ‘’you don’t care right?’’ He asked suddenly before Danni shook her head and mirrored his image.  
‘’I’ll only have a problem with it if you don’t do my make up for my wedding day on Saturday’’ She teased as he laughed and nodded.  
‘’Then we have ourselves a little deal Miss Stori’’  
‘’Very well then Adam, now lets get down to business shall we’’ She told him as she sat up and he rolled his eyes, ‘’no really, I have a important question to ask you’’ She mentioned, her voice a little softer as Adam sat up and looked across to her.  
‘’What is it?’’ He asked as his fingers searched over the tap top and pulled one of the napkins out the holder and started to break little bits off like he always used to do as a kid.  
‘’Well, I was going to ask Mike’s brother, but he broke his leg about a week ago and I knew you said you were going to come but I wasn’t sure but I still didn’t ask anyone else because I wanted to ask you in person if you did turn up and I know it’s not normally like this but-‘’  
‘’Danni, breath and just ask what you want to ask honey’’ Adam told her as she took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye.  
‘’Will you give me away on Saturday?’’ She asked as he paused in his movements and just stared at her.  
‘’You want me…’’ He started to say as a smile slipped on to her face and she nodded. ‘’oh my god, of course I will’’ He grinned before reaching across to grab her hands and pulled them up to press a kiss against her knuckles before letting go again as she laughed and stood to go order for them at the counter.

Sitting back, he let his eyes slowly roam over the diner, just like it was when he drived past, the curtains and booths were the same still, the floor the same black and white tiled squares which made him smile softly before he was letting his eyes drift back to the street outside as his memory took him back.  
He was fourteen and still heavy with all the puppy fat and his hair was still a bright strawberry blonde, his Ma wouldn’t let him die it despite his pleads, he remembered the feeling of braces as he smoothed his tongue over his now perfect teeth, the way the metal always seemed to click together and cut the sides of his tongue if he wasn’t careful, he remembered being teased about it and the freckles which covered his skin, he hated it all, hated that he was always teased and pushed around but he still remembered the one boy who had helped him decide that he was gay, his first crush despite looking how he was himself, Adam always dreamt about walking up to Tommy Ratliff one day, the semi popular rocker boy and pressing a kiss to his rose colored plump lips. Of course that never happened, it was always a dream, he knew no one wanted to touch the fat kid with ginger hair and braces; he was the laughing stock of the school.  
Everyone always laughed at him when he told them his dream of leaving this town and going to the city, to make something of his-self and become famous in some way whether it was big or small, it was his dream and he fought against all the jokes and laughter he got for it, he made his own way to the city and he managed to turn his dreams in to reality, he knew that when he had left back when he was seventeen that his life was going to change, that he was going from a small town boy to a city teenager for the first time, new York was massive, shocked by the size and noise that he had almost turned around and fled back home like a lot of people did when they finished school and went off to college, most staying and attending the local college about an hour away.

But he had kept pushing himself, making new goals for himself to reach and he done it, he knew that by following his dreams it had caused him not to come back for seven years but he was happy, he was known by a lot of people in the music business, he was starting to make a name for himself and even had his first album out already and a second on the way of being complete.

He was living the life he once only dreamed about.

‘’Well I never, where did all that puppy fat go, I almost didn’t recognize you’’ Turning, Adam grinned towards Dia Ratliff as she smiled at him, her arms folded across her chest before she was laughing and he was standing to give her a hug, despite never talking to Tommy, never making that dream a reality, Adam had always talked with Dia, always sitting at the counter after school on a Thursday while his parents shut up shop.  
‘’You look amazing yourself Mrs. Ratliff’’ Adam told her as he pulled away and she held him at arm’s length and ran her eyes over him.  
‘’My, haven’t you grown tall, you must be what…’’  
‘’Six, one m’am’’ He grinned as she shook her head.  
‘’My, and still no nice young man on your arm?’’ She asked as he stared at her in shock. ‘’oh pish, don’t look at me like that honey, I have a son your age too, I knew what you boys were like at teenagers so don’t think I never noticed you checking the boys out when they weren’t looking sweetie’’ She winked as Adam felt his cheeks warm, ‘’plus any man who can put makeup on like you can and dress this way is so far from straight’’ She whispered as he laughed and nodded.  
‘’Sorry, it just shocked me you know’’ He told her as he sat back down again, ‘’not many people know around here, I didn’t come out until after I left town for New York’’  
‘’Ah yes, New York, you always did say you was going to leave this town for a big city’’ She teased as he nodded. ‘’so you travelled down for Danni’s wedding then I take it’’  
‘’Yes m’am, and I’m actually living out in LA now, got a record deal out there with a studio’’ Adam told her as she smiled brightly and squeezed his shoulder.  
‘’I’m proud of you Adam, my little pup has grown up’’ She gushed as her hands caught his cheeks and he grinned, the memory of her calling him her pup has always stuck fondly in the back of his mind. ‘’you were always meant for more than this small town honey’’  
‘’Thank you’’ He whispered back before the door of the diner was being opened and she turned to look away and back again,  
‘’Well, I must get back to work, but I will see you at the wedding if I don’t see you sooner, I take it you are staying with your folks back at the farm?’’ She asked as he nodded.  
‘’You are correct, thought it would be nicer than some hotel’’ He grinned, ‘’I’m a little tired of staying in them all the time’’

Grinning as her laugh echoed with her as she walked away, Adam shook his head and turned to see Danni heading back with a tray before she was sliding in and putting their food between them, a smile on her face as Adam just let himself watch he. She had grown up from the teenager he remembered in person, she looked thinner but still as healthy as ever before her eyes were lifting and she rose an eyebrow at him.  
‘’What?’’ She asked as he shrugged and stole one of her fries despite his own.  
‘’Nothing Pippen’’ He smirked as she gasped and kicked him under the table, yelping he looked at her in shock, ‘’I can’t believe you just kicked me’’  
‘’Well I can’t believe you called me that dumpling’’ She fought back as he scrunched his nose up at the old nickname from her.  
‘’That was a horrible nickname’  
‘’Well so was Pippen’’ Danni mentioned as he grinned and shrugged.  
‘’Well it fit, you was always short’’ He winked as she laughed and shook her head.  
‘’Well we can’t all be tall giants like you now or on our way to becoming famous rockstar’’  
‘’actually I’ve already got an album out and done a sold out tour, so I’m already there’’ He smirked and raised an eyebrow in a way that almost ready as ‘you’re move’.  
‘’You suck’’ she counted as he smirked.  
‘’I know I do’’ He shrugged as Danni chocked on her drink and he laughed and dodged as a fry got chucked at him. ‘’hey, no throwing food at me’’ He yelped.

* * *

_**You kept your face in the gutter for years** _   
_**kept your eyes on the road** _   
_**you always felt you were meant for more.** _   
_**Baby now you know** _

* * *

**__ **

‘’Mom’’ His voice called out softly as he knocked against the door and stepped inside, the diner was dark as he swept his eyes over before seeing a small light on near the back.  
‘’In the office honey’’ She called back, ‘’can you lock the front up for me while you’re out there’’  
‘’Sure mom’’ He called back as he turned and pushed the door closed and turned the lock, the closed sign already turned as he started to walk around and slipped around the long counter and headed towards the office.  
‘’How come you’re here tonight?’’ Dia asked as she turned.  
‘’Just wanted to come and see you I guess’’ Tommy grinned, ‘’plus I just wanted to make sure that you knew I was still picking you up on Saturday morning with Mike’’ He beamed as she laughed softly and he slipped further inside to join her near the desk.  
‘’And how is the husband to be doing?’’ She asked as she turned back to carry on signing things as Tommy breathed out and smiled softly.  
‘’He’s good actually, still madly in love and nervous for Saturday, although I keep telling that he has nothing to worry about’’ Rolling his eyes, Tommy moved and pulled himself up on to the other desk and let his legs swing like he did as a kid and he stayed late with his mom.  
‘’I thought you would still be with him seeming it’s a Thursday, don’t you have dinner with the happy couple?’’ Dia asked as Tommy hummed.

‘’Mhmm, but they are having dinner with a friend tonight, they did invite me but I told them that it was okay, that Danni should use the time to catch up with her friend, it’s not like I’m missing anything, and Mike is staying with me tomorrow night so he’s away from his bride on the night of the wedding, Danni mentioned in passing when I saw her earlier that her friend was going to stay with her’’ He laughed as he glanced over to his mom to see her smiling softly.  
‘’That’s nice, I heard that he was going to do her makeup for her’’ Dia hummed as she tapped on the desk lightly and Tommy felt himself frown.  
‘’He? I thought Danni’s friend was a girl?’’ He asked as his mom laughed softly and shook her head before turning to look towards him.  
‘’Oh no, he’s a boy alright, very attractive too, they were both in here earlier at lunch’’ She told him as he shook his head and grinned softly as he stood again.

‘’Just because you figured out that I was gay before I did myself mom doesn’t mean you can set me up with people I don’t know’’ Tommy told her before leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. ‘’I’m going head back to my place and get some sleep, I have no idea what tomorrow is going to be like but I know its going to be a big rush of getting everything finished for the wedding.’’  
‘’Okay sweetie, love you’’ Dia called out as Tommy started to walk away.  
‘’Love you too mom’’  
‘’Oh honey, what suit are you wearing for the wedding?’’ Dia asked as Tommy turned to see that she had rolled her chair towards the door.  
‘’I was thinking the dark blue one which fits me’’ He told her as she frowned, her eyes dropping as she was thinking which made Tommy nervous.  
‘’Wear your black on instead’’ She told him.  
‘’But that’s small, I only just fit in to it’’  
‘’trust me honey, wear your black suit’’ His mom told him with an innocent looking smile which he knew meant nothing but trouble.   
‘’You’re trying to set me up with Danni’s friend aren’t you’’’ He sighed as his mom laughed softly and shook her head.  
‘’No I’m not honey, I just think you would want to wear your black one, you will be thankful for it afterwards’’ She called out as Tommy listened to the sound of the chair being rolled back towards the desk. ‘’just listen to your mom Tommy, mom’s know best’’ She shouted as Tommy laughed and headed back out.

By the time he had driven the short distance home, Tommy had grown tired, car parked and locked, he headed up to his apartment and let himself in, the silence only being broken by a soft thud as he pushed the door closed and locked it up. It wasn’t long before something small started to curl itself around his legs and he flicked the light on with a small smile as he glanced down at the small kitten he had found on night a few weeks ago, leaning down to scratch softly behind his little grey ear, Tommy stood again and pulled his shoes off before he was walking through and over to his book shelf where he skimmed through until he came to his old year book and pulled it off and headed for his bedroom, knowing that he would probably end up falling asleep and he really didn’t want to sleep on the couch and get a crick in his neck again.  
Throwing the book on to his bed, Tommy striped himself of his clothes before crawling in with nothing but just boxes on before he was pulling the book closer and opening it, his fingers turning through pages slowly as he let himself go back down memory lane, he hadn’t taken the book out in a long time but Mike’s and Danni’s wedding had made him feel like he was missing out on his friends lives despite being the only single one pretty much out of everyone still, Tommy knew that it was mainly because he was gay, but it wasn’t like he had never had a relationship because he had had a few, mainly from other towns but there had been some, despite never lasting long, Tommy knew that he was happy as he was. Smiling to himself as he reached the pages of everyone’s photos, Tommy started to slowly read through everyone’s information and their goals before he was pausing on a photo he hadn’t seen in a few years, breathing out, Tommy let himself reach out and touch his fingertips to the top of strawberry blonde hair, a shade closer to ginger before he sighed and dropped his eyes down to the words beneath the photo.

‘’The one who got away’’ He read quietly, his eyes only lifting for a moment as the feeling of his cat jumping on to his bed had his attention before he returned it back to the book again, ‘’you certainly did get away, didn’t

you Adam’’ He murmured to himself before the soft prickling feeling of cat’s claws had him lifting the book to see the kitten on his thigh before he was tumbling up over his stomach to lay on his chest which had him smiling softly. ‘’you wont leave me behind would you fluff’’ He murmured again, the book forgotten on the bed beside him and still opened before he sighed and let his eyes drift back to the photo again. ‘’I don’t even know why I had a crush on the kid you know’’ He told his cat, ‘’he was always getting picked on, had braces and ginger hair the whole lot yet there was still something about him that caught my attention, god he had everything thrown at him yet he always thought about the future, always had his eyes on leaving this town and he made it you know, last I heard he went off to some college up in New York’’ Shaking his head, Tommy reached over and flipped the book closed before he edged himself downwards and turned his side lamp  off, plunging himself in to darkness as his cat’s purrs grew in the silence. ‘’I wonder what he is doing’’ He whispered to himself as he got comfortable and ran his fingers through the cats fur, ‘’I bet he has a nice girl on his arm and laughing about this here town’’

* * *

**_Its funny how they put you down_ **   
**_but now they think you’re alright_ **   
**_and everybody loves you now, that_ **   
**_you’re the one that got away_ **

* * *

**__ **

Shifting the box in his hands, Adam could feel the muscles in his shoulders and back which he hadn’t used for a long time as he headed through the back and out in to the store where his mom was, Adam had soon learnt that his parents had started to open the store more days as they always seemed to be growing extra now, the words had made him laugh and he had instantly promised to help out the next day and now here he was lifting boxes of freshly grown vegetables to put out.  
‘’We all said you would be back’’ Hearing a voice from behind him, Adam rested the corner of the box he was carrying and turned his head to see an older looking man, ‘’what’s wrong, did the city get too hard after all?’’ He asked and Adam quickly remembered him as being one of the cub scouts who had told him that he should’ve gave the singing up.  
‘’Honey, someone’s on the phone for you’’ His mom called out as Adam turned to look towards her with a frown.  
‘’Who is it?’’  
‘’Said she was your manager, Lane?’’ She asked as Adam cursed and quickly put the box down and rubbed his hands on the apron he was wearing before walking over and took the phone from her which he had ignored when he first heard the voice.  
‘’Lane, what’s up’’ He spoke out,  
‘’Adam, I know you were visiting home but I need you to tell me when you will be back again, there is a magazine wanting to interview you as soon as possible so they can include it in next week’s issue of upcoming stars’’ Lane told him as he sighed and rubbed at his temple slightly in thought.  
‘’I was going to drive back Monday afternoon, but if they want me in sooner, I guess I can head back to LA on Sunday, I still have that interview on the Tuesday with…shit, I can’t remember the magazines name but I know that’s been planned for a few weeks, Ross informed me that I have that press conference in Fresno on

Wednesday morning and then in Vegas in the afternoon but I believe I’m flying out for that one, Thursday was actually a empty day for me before I headed back in to the studio on Friday to work on a couple of the tracks’’  
‘’It was for the radio honey and yes, Sunday would be fine, how long will it take you to drive back?’’  
‘’If I leave in the morning, I will hit San Francisco by lunch and I can be in los angels by five at the latest, I take it that they will be doing it at the studio’’  
‘’Yeah, they want the whole band there’’ Lane told him as he breathed out and tapped at the counter top.  
‘’That’s fine, can you get in contact with the rest of the band and tell them to meet the interviewer there and if I’m not there to start without me, but I should get to the studio for about half six, that’s the best I can do Lane without leaving Saturday, but I know I would be too tired to drive tomorrow night plus I want to drink a little to celebrate’’ Listening to the clicking on the other end of the line, Adam  glanced up to see the old cub scout staring at him before looking away again as his mom said something with a bright smile before he heard the sounds of his track appear through the stores speakers and he glanced up before turning back to stare towards his mom as she glanced over with a wink, ‘’Couldn’t you off played something other than my album Ma?’’ He asked after covering the speaker of the phone with his hand.  
‘’Adam’’  
‘’Lane, yeah, sorry I’m still here’’  
‘’Band has been contacted, you should get a text with all the information as well, so make sure you get enough sleep tomorrow night afterwards and drive safely, we don’t want another accident’’ Lane told him as he nodded.  
‘’I know, but that crash wasn’t my fault if you remember. Good, so is that it?’’ He asked.  
‘’Yes, is there anything you need for when you get back?’’

‘’No...oh, actually, can you get in contact with management and let them know that I want to swap track three and six around and I want to do the videos for eight and two instead of one and five’’ He informed Lane before he  was reaching up to hold the phone as she hummed.  
‘’Done,  they will probably want you to come in on either Monday or Tuesday to talk about it more but you should be fine for the rest of the weekend, enjoy the wedding’’  
‘’Thanks Lane, I’ll see you in the studio on Sunday’’

Hanging up, Adam rubbed at his forehead before he was turning back and walking over to where he had put the box down and saw his mom still talking to the guy who was eyeing Adam wearily.  
‘’Los Angeles?’’ He asked as Adam looked up and nodded.  
‘’Yes sir, moved out there about two and half years ago to work on my first album’’ He informed him with a small smile before he was moving past and started to restock the shelves again.  
‘’And why are you here doing this?’’ The guy asked Adam let a quiet sigh out and rolled his eyes before looking over his shoulder.  
‘’I promised my Ma I would help out today, just because my name is quite well known doesn’t mean I’m going to let fame get to my head and forget where I came from sir, this town is my home and always will be’’  
‘’Well, I always knew you would do good young man’’ The guy said and Adam nearly dropped the box as he turned to stare at him, his mother doing the same as the guy smiled, ‘’I always said you should’ve pushed further’’ He smiled before he was nodding to his mom and leaving the store again, staring after him,  Adam saw a few people quickly dart away from the windows before he was turning back to his mom.  
‘’Did I just hear him right Ma?’’ He asked as she shrugged and laughed.  
‘’well,  I’m sure you will meet a lot of people in town who once was mean to you and you will suddenly come to find out that they are your best friend and are in love with you honey’’ She teased as Adam laughed and rolled his eyes as he turned back to finish his job off.  
‘’I’m sorry I’m leaving so soon Ma, if it wasn’t for this interview, I would leave Monday afternoon like I told Lane’’ Adam told her as he listened to her moving around.  
‘’Oh hush darling, it’s fine, after all, your job must come first’’ She told him as he finished and started to fold the box down and turned to look towards her to find her smiling at him, ‘’oh the memories of my little boy doing that’’ She sighed as he laughed.  
‘’I’m still your little boy Ma, just a little taller and a hella of a lot thinner’’ He grinned as she rolled her eyes and headed for the back.

‘’Just give me a shout if someone comes in honey, I need to take stock of what we have in the back here before it goes bad’’  
‘’I’ll be fine Ma, I’ve done this before remember’’ He called back as he listened to her laughter fade slightly.

Turning back, Adam headed over to the stereo and turned his album off and changed it for the a radio station before he was moving around the store, tidying up a little and humming lightly under his breath before he started to sing along with the words to the song playing.  
 _‘’She says, “Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late_  
 _He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape”_  
 _She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_  
 _And she smiles, oh the way she smiles’’_

Smiling at his Mom as she came out, Adam grabbed the broom from her and laughed softly as he heard her turn the radio up more.

 _‘’She’s out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_  
nothing’s making sense  
 _She’s been chasing an answer_  
 _A sign lost in the abyss, this metropolis_

_She says…”yeah, he’s still coming; just a little bit late_  
 _He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day”_  
 _she says…if life was a movie, then it wouldn’t end like this_  
 _Left without a kiss_  
 _Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah’’_

Letting himself sing along to the song he faintly recognized, Adam slowly worked his way around the store, sweeping up some of the dirt from the vegetables and boxes before he heard the soft humming of his mother’s voice and turned to look towards her to find her already watching him as he laughed.  
‘’Go on baby, finish the song, doubt anyone else is going to come in here this afternoon’’ She laughed as Adam grinned laughed himself and listened to where the song was before nodding softly.  
‘’Only if you sing it with me Ma, just like the old days’’ He teased as she rolled her eyes.  
‘’Go on then, you twisted my arm’’

_‘’To lift her up and take her anywhere_  
 _Show her love and climbing through the air_  
 _save her now before it’s too late tonight_  
 _She’s waiting for Superman’’_

They both sang before there was a soft clapping and Adam jumped and turned to see a older women stood in the doorway along with Mrs. Ratliff who was grinning at Adam.  
‘’Well, I never Adam, you are just full of surprises aren’t you pup’’ She teased as Adam felt his cheeks warm softly before he glanced towards his mom to see her laughing softly.  ‘’I’m surprised Danni hasn’t gotten you to sing at her wedding reception’’ Dia told him as she walked over and kissed his cheek.  
‘’She tried, I told her no’’ He informed her as he remembered the phone call, ‘’it’s her big day and I’m not going to do anything to take the spotlight from here’’  
‘’Oh, I’m sure young Danni wouldn’t mind with a voice like that’’ The other women mentioned as Adam glanced over and smiled softly.  
‘’Thank you m’am, but it’s her day, I can sing all I want when I go back to LA again’’ He said before he was walking over and handing his mom the broom back, ‘’talking about Danni, I should get myself over to her place before she starts panicking about tomorrow’’ He laughed softly before pressing a kiss to her cheek before he was heading back around the counter and doing the same to Dia’s again, ‘’it was great seeing you again Mrs. Ratliff, I’ll see you tomorrow’’  
‘’Of course pup, you go and sort that bride to be out and if you see my son there, then tell him not to be late in picking me up in the morning’’ Dia called out after him before Adam was pausing half out the shop door to turn back and stare at her.  
‘’Your son? Tommy?’’ He asked as she nodded and he breathed out, ‘’I don’t think he even knows I’m back in town Mrs. Ratliff, let alone even know who I am,  we never spoke in school…let alone outside of it’’ He told her as a small frown appeared on her face and she nodded softly.  
‘’That’s okay Adam, you just go and do what you do best and don’t you worry about my Tommy for now, I’m sure he will remember just fine in the end, after all, he is delivering the groom bride tomorrow, and I know for a fact, Danni would personally kill him if she made Mike late’’ She smiled which Adam returned before he was dashing out the door and heading for his car. 

Completely missing the small sad expression in which Dia had sent towards his own mother, her own facial expression showing the same sadness and disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_ You got a headshot picture to _ **   
**_ sell yourself to the world _ **   
**_ you tucked your scars up under your dress _ **   
**_ Like an American girl _ **

* * *

**__ **

Hearing the laughter come from upstairs, Tommy frowned softly before he was heading up the stairs and in to the bathroom where he leaned against the doorjamb, watching as his mom tightened and straightened Mike’s tie for him before tucking it under his waist coat as he glanced over with a smile.  
‘’You’re finally tying the knot dude, the last of us to do it’’ Tommy grinned as he got flipped off.  
‘’Sorry to say Tommy, you are the last one to get married’’ Mike told him as he rolled his eyes and pushed way as his mom headed for him and he let her fiddle with his tie.  
‘’Marriage isn’t for me dude, even if I could get married in most states, I still need to find someone and be with them long enough to even consider it, don’t think that is going to happen in this town or the next’’  
‘’You will find someone honey’’ His mom told him as she patted her hand over his heart and smiles softly.  
‘’Yeah, I still don’t trust that you’re up to no good’ He told her as she laughed and kissed his cheek.  
‘’I’ll be waiting in the car’’ Stepping back and watching as his mom headed out, he shared a look with Mike before he was nodding and Tommy turned back around to see his mother appear again. ‘’do you have any reason why Adam Lambert thinks that you don’t even know who he is?’’ She asked which sent Tommy’s mind in to a crazy spin as he spluttered.  
‘’Adam Lambert?’’ Tommy asked as his mom nodded, ‘’no idea, but what is he got to do with anything, he hasn’t even come back home in seven years’’ Tommy mentioned before his mom smiled softly and turned away. ‘’mom’’  
‘’No reason honey, now hurry, you wouldn’t want to be late’’ She called out as her voice floated down the stairs and he turned to Mike who shrugged but had a grin on his face.  
‘’Nothing to do with me dude, but your mom is right, I don’t want to be late for my own wedding’’

Driving towards the church, he listened to his mom’s and Mike’s soft chatter and let it soothe him slightly while his own mind wondered to his year book and then back in time to high school and Adam, he was still confused to why his mom had asked what she di, although part of him felt giddy knowing that Adam must of known who he was to even think what he did yet it still confused him more to how his mom knew anything about Adam, the last he knew was that she would sometimes talk to him on a Thursday when he sat in the diner and waited for his parents to close their store and head back out to the farm they owned.  
Pulling up to the church, Tommy could see lots of people from around town standing around outside the doors while he parked up and climbed out with Mike and his mom, taking her arm after he locked up, the three of them headed up the path which led to the church and headed inside knowing that Danni would be turning up soon. Seeing Mike’s brother sat in one of the pews with his crutches balanced beside him, Tommy couldn’t help but wonder who would be giving Danni away instead after Mike’s brother had broken his leg and couldn’t do it himself.

Before long, Tommy could hear the sound of everyone entering and quickly finding their places as Mike bounced on the heels of his feet in nerves beside him as Tommy once again slipped his hand inside his pocket to check for the rings for what felt like the thousandth time before he was moving away and half turning as the sound of the wedding march started up and both he and Mike turned half way as everyone stood. He felt proud for his best friend and even for Danni despite not really knowing or even talking to her back in high school, their friendship only really getting closer when they hit college and had a few classes together along with Mike. Letting his eyes wonder over the crowd, Tommy found himself catching Leila Lambert’s eye and returned her soft smile before she was looking away again and he found himself looking over her husband and Neil before he noticed that Adam wasn’t even sat with them, he knew that he and Danni had been friends and he felt kind of upset that he hadn’t turned up for her wedding.  
‘’God’’ Mike’s whisper had him pulling away from his thoughts to look at him, ‘’she looks beautiful’’ Turning, Tommy let his brown eyes fall to Danni as she stepped in to the aisle of the church, a smile on her face before he felt his own breath get taken away by her beauty, the dress looked amazing on her with the way it curved against her body and even flowed down in soft ruffles, glancing back to Mike again, Tommy felt his lips curl in to a soft smile at seeing the tears in his eyes before he was turning back again to see Danni looking to the side before a guy was stepping up and offering her his arm.  
Watching as he turned around, Tommy felt his own breath leave again as he stared at the guy, he himself could’ve easily rivaled Danni’s own beauty as he smiled down at her and let his hand squeeze her’s softly before they were starting to walk down towards where they were stood slowly.  
‘’Hey Mike’’ Tommy whispered as he stepped closer to catch Mike’s attention only, ‘’say, who’s that guy giving her away?’’ He asked as Mike glanced towards him and back again, the smile still bright as he caught Danni’s eyes before he glanced back to Tommy again.  
‘’Danni’s friend’’ He whispered back.  
‘’He looks familiar’’ Tommy whispered.  
‘’Well he should, we did go high school with him.’’ Mike whispered back before they were both turning as the guy and Danni reached them and the priest stepped forward.

‘’And who does give the bride away?’’ The priest asked.  
‘’I do’’ The guy spoke, his voice soft like velvet had cut through Tommy sharply before he tried wrecking his mind as he thought back through the yearbook, trying to search for who he was., watching as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Danni’s cheek, Tommy watched the guy slip around her and move to stand beside his own mother, their exchange quick and quiet as the guy kissed her cheek and took his seat.  
‘’Then let’s begin’’ The priest called out as Tommy turned with Mike who stepped closer to Danni.

Listening as they started to say their vows and the priest talked about the marriage and other things which Tommy was ashamed of not listening to, he was soon reaching inside his pocket and pulling out the small box which held Danni’s ring in before he was opening it and handing it over to Mike before Danni was turning and the same guy was standing and stepping towards her, handing over another ring which she smiled at him for, his eyes bright as they glanced over to Mike and nodded. For a moment, Tommy almost swore that the guys bright blue eyes was landing him for a brief moment before it was away again and he was watching as his friends exchanged their rings and finished their vows and kiss, sealing their marriage which he smiled and clapped along with everyone else at.  
By the time they had gotten outside and taken a few photo’s Tommy had lost sight of the guy who had gave Danni away before he was turning and suddenly saw him and Danni stood near the church with the wedding photographer, their bodies close as they both smiled for the camera before the guy said something which had Danni laughing, a hand moving to cover her mouth as he grinned brightly beside her. Feeling someone grab his arm, Tommy turned and let the wedding party start moving him away from the two off them, well…three as Mike headed towards his new wife and the guy before he was turning around, knowing that his photos had been done with them.

.o0o.

Shrugging his suit jacket off a few hours later, Tommy watched as Danni and Mike shared their first dance together, a smile on his face before he noticed the guy across the other side of the dance floor again, his own suit jacket gone and waistcoat still done up before his sleeves had been rolled back to his elbows as he watched the happy couple dance with a smile on his own face and a drink in his hand. Tommy wanted to know who he was, wanted to know if he was straight or gay or even if he liked both sexes, Tommy just wanted to put his mind to rest with all the endless searching he was trying to do, the memories not helping before Danni was pulling away with a smile and kissing Mike’s cheek before she was whispering and Tommy quickly looked up to see Mike smirking and turning towards him, swallowing, Tommy felt his own heart calm slightly as he past him and reached for Leila who winked at Tommy as she passed as Tommy flipped Mike off and let his laugh flow through him. Feeling a hand tug on his, Tommy turned and smiled at his mom before she was nodding to the floor and Tommy was placing his drink down and letting her pull him closer as the music changed songs and other people joined the floor to dance.  
‘’Don’t they look beautiful together’’ She mentioned as he smiled and nodded.  
‘’Of course, they are a perfect match for each other, I’m surprised it took four years for them to get married’’ Tommy told her as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
‘’I know Mike and Danni are beautiful but I meant them’’ She whispered before nodding to the side where Tommy turned to see Danni laughing and tugging on the guy who gave her away until he laughed and finally gave in and curled his arms around her and leaned down to whisper in to her ear. ‘’if Danni and Mike weren’t together, they would be perfect’’ His mom said as they danced and Tommy turned back.  
‘’Who is he?’’ Tommy asked as his mom looked at him surprised before glancing towards Mike and back again.  
‘’You don’t know?’’ She asked as he shook his head.  
‘’Mike just said we all went school together but he didn’t have time to say who he was but he looks familiar’’ Tommy informed her as she smiled and nodded.  
‘’Mike is right’’ She smiled

‘’Put me down’’ Danni’s loud laughter had nearly everyone’s heads turning including Tommy’s as he watched Mike and the guy pick Danni up in their arms so he was laid out before someone was taking another photo and they laughed. ‘’I swear to god Mike, you will not be consummating this marriage if you do not put me down this instant’’ She laughed, her threat filled with holes as he laughed. ‘’Adam, come on’’ She squealed as they all laughed again and Tommy felt himself freeze slightly.  
‘’Sorry Mike’’ The guy-Adam laughed as he helped put Danni on her feet again and stepped back from a slap as he grinned and moved in for a kiss to her cheek again. Watching as he whispered and Danni nodded, Tommy watched as the guy walked away and across the floor where Tommy turned. ‘’Ma, may I have this dance’’ The guy/Adam asked Leila as she turned and smiled at him.  
‘’Tommy?’’ Turning back to his own mom, he stared at her before back at Adam again as he swallowed.  
‘’That’s Adam…he…he did come back’’ He breathed out as She chuckled softly and nodded.  
‘’Of course he did Tommy, do you really think he would miss his own best friend’s wedding day?’’ She asked as he shook his head.  
‘’But he looks so different’’ He breathed out before he turned and stared at her. ‘’why didn’t you tell me he was back?’’ He asked before the question she had asked that morning suddenly sunk in and he felt himself deflate a little, ‘’he didn’t think I knew who he was back in high school?’’ He whispered as his mom rubbed his arms.  
‘’He always watched you honey, he watched everyone but he knew who you were, I think he wanted to be friends with you but was always too shy of his looks to approach you’’ She whispered in to his ear as he watched Adam dance with his mom, a smile bright on his face as he laughed.  
‘’How long has he been back for?’’ Tommy asked quietly as both he and his mom headed off the dance floor and towards the table.  
‘’Since Thursday’’ His mom told him as he locked his eyes on Adam dancing.  
‘’He’s not staying is he?’’ He asked as he glanced towards his mom to see her smiling sadly and shaking her head.  
‘’No, Leila was saying, he was leaving again tomorrow morning to get back to Los Angeles’’  
‘’fuck’’ Breathing out, Tommy ran his hand down over his face before he was standing again and kissing his mom’s cheek. ‘’thanks for finally letting me know mom’’ He whispered as she raised a hand to touch his jaw, her smile tilting towards sadness as she nodded.  
‘’You still have tonight to talk to him Tommy, there’s still plenty of time to get to know him and become friends’’ She whispered as he stared at her.  
‘’He was always meant for more than this small town’’ Tommy told her as she smiled.  
‘’Just like you are starting to outgrow it baby, you need to start thinking about yourself too, and your future, I’m not going to let you stay here for the rest of your life pretending to be happy when I know you’re not’’ She whispered before kissing his cheek.  
‘’Mom’’ He breathed out as she smiled and stroked her thumb over his skin.  
‘’Take a risk Tommy, he’s still the same boy from back then, he’s just grown up a little, you all have’’

‘’Tommy’’ Hearing someone shout his name, Tommy turned and smiled as Danni came towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly as he returned his own around her waist and pressed his face in to the side of her neck as he breathed out.  
‘’Why didn’t you tell me he was back, and now he’s leaving again in the morning’’ He whispered as he pulled away slightly to look at her, Danni had been the only person to ever know about his crush on Adam as she smiled sadly at him.  
‘’I’m sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, I was going to arrange the four of us to go for lunch tomorrow, I didn’t know about him leaving until this morning Tommy, I promise you that’’ She told him as her hands cupped his jaw just like his mothers did before he breathed out and let his eyes close before opening them again to smile softly at her.  
‘’You look beautiful’’ he whispered as a smile fell over her lips and she laughed.  
‘’Come on Tommy, tell me really, who were you really watching in that church’’ She teased as he felt his cheeks warm before his eyes was moving away and darting across the floor looking for Adam before he looked back at her.  
‘’I’m sorry, but he’s gorgeous’’ He whispered as she laughed and tugged him in to a hug as he groaned.  
‘’Go talk to him’’ She whispered in to his ear as he pulled back and stared at her.  
‘’And say what, he doesn’t think I even know who he is’’ He told her as she rolled her eyes.  
‘’So, just talk to him Tommy, what’s the worst’’  
‘’I don’t even know where he is’’ He sighed.  
‘’He’s outside, he went to answer a call’’ She grinned as he rolled his eyes.  
‘’Fine, but what should I even say to him?’’ He asked as she groaned and pulled him along the dance floor and towards another door before she tugged the beer out of her husband’s hand and pressed it in to Tommy’s before she pushed him forward.  
‘’You’re clever Tommy, you’ll think of something’’ She told him as he turned back and swallowed thickly as he stepped through the door and raised the still full beer to his lips and swallowed a mouthful down.

Heading through the hall and out another door, Tommy eyed the doors leading to outside before he was popping a button or two of his shirt and pulling his tie further down as his body heated up, stepping out in to the fresh air, Tommy let a breath out as he realized of just how hot it was inside before he rolled his neck slightly and moved towards the railings.

‘’No beautiful, I will be back soon okay, I’ll come and see you on Thursday when I have nothing to do’’ A voice echoed softly in the darkness and Tommy glanced around before his sight settled on Adam sat on one of the steps. ‘’yes I love you too’’ he whispered with a soft smile as Tommy bit his lip and looked away again as Adam’s laugh floated around and sent a shiver down his spine as he tilted the bottle against his lips. Part of him screamed at him to go back inside that it was clear that Adam was with someone but another part forced Tommy not to move as he carried on talking on the phone. ‘’alright put daddy back on the phone and get yourself to bed young lady’’ Adam spoke which had Tommy pausing in a half a step and turned to look towards the other man again, hearing him snot, Tommy found himself smiling as he leaned back against the bar, ‘’of course, Uncle Adam rocks, your kids love me more than you’’ Adam laughed as Tommy bit his lip and drank some more of the beer. ‘’No, Lane called earlier to tell me about the interview…yeah I’m leaving in the morning’’ Adam groaned before there was a quiet thump and then a small whine, ‘’shit…no I’m okay, hit my head on the wall, yeah I was going to leave Monday afternoon, get back for that interview on Tuesday…honestly, I wish I didn’t have to leave at all, it’s been seven years since I’ve been home and I’ve missed the town, missed my parents and a lot of other people, I just wish I had more time’’ He groaned before going quiet as if he was listening to whatever the person on the other end of his call was saying. ‘’shut up…no…seriously Rick if you even try setting me up with one of your friends I am going to kill you…I don’t care I’m single, I’ll find someone when I’m ready’’ He groaned as Tommy stepped away quietly before the sound of the bottle catching on the railing and had him winching slightly as he moved back to lean against it like he had just arrived before he willed himself not to glance towards Adam.  
‘’Tommy’’ Turning to glance back over his shoulder and towards the door, he half lifted his hand in a wave to someone else before they were pausing and frowning, ‘’what are you doing out here anyway?’’ They asked as he shrugged.  
‘’Needed to get some air, got too hot inside…is someone looking for me?’’ He asked as the other person shook their head.  
‘’Nah, but I will direct them out here if they end up asking’’ Laughing softly, Tommy nodded half to himself as he watched them walk away before he was turning back to lean on the railing and leaned down slightly, his fingers tugging through his hair a little before he was raising the bottle to his lips and let his eyes wonder over the ground of the large town hall they had used for the reception, the view amazing as he felt himself smile.  
‘’What…oh no it’s nothing’’ Adam’s voice suddenly floated back, ‘’I’m still here, sorry’’ Pushing away from the railing slightly, Tommy turned towards the stairs on the other side and headed down them instead of passing Adam and started to slowly walk across the grass and towards the swing set he could just make out in the dark before he was sitting down on to one of the swings and breathing out, he knew he was chickening out of talking to Adam, but he could still feel his insides twisting as the memory of his crush when they were in high school came back, filling his mind with everything he could remember about Adam before the way he looked now was added and he felt the same crush starting to come back from where he had managed to bury it deeply in his mind.

Sitting up and returning the bottle to his lips, Tommy let his eyes raise before he was yelping and half falling backwards before he let a oomph out as he landed on the ground, ‘’Shit’’ He muttered before there was a slight laugh before Adam was appearing in his line of sight, his hands on the swing chains as he leaned over, thighs pressing against Tommy’s legs slightly.  
‘’Sorry’’ He spoke out, ‘’are you okay?’’ He asked as Tommy nodded and slowly pushed himself up on to his elbows and pulled his feet away from the swing and gathered them under him as he stood.  
‘’Yeah, I’m fine, just didn’t expect anyone to be stood in front of me’’  
‘’Sorry’’  
‘’It’s not your fault, I didn’t hear you approach, lost in thought’’ He admitted as he glanced up at Adam through his hair to see him smiling softly.  
‘’I understand, I’ve done the same before’’ He chuckled softly as Tommy placed the beer bottle down beside the swing and brushed himself down. ‘’this is going to sound weird and I don’t normally do this…well I never approach anyone…but we went high school together didn’t we?’’ Adam asked as Tommy looked up and nodded, his thoughts supplying him with what his mom said about Adam still being the same shy kid as back then, just that they had both grown up a little…more like a hell of a lot, Tommy thought as he turned his attention back to Adam again and away from his thoughts.  
‘’Yeah’’ Tommy smiled before holding his hand out. ‘’Tommy Ratliff’’ he mentioned as Adam smiled and took his hand  
‘’I know’’ He spoke as Tommy tried not to faint at how soft Adam’s hands were or how they were touching.  
‘’You know?’’ He asked with a raised eyebrow and Tommy swore that even in the dim light that Adam blushed.  
‘’Yeah’’ He said quietly before pulling his hand back from where Tommy suddenly realized they were still holding, sliding his hand in to his pockets as Adam took a small step back, Tommy walked back around the swing and sat down again, ‘’I used to admire you quite a bit’’ He admitted as Tommy snapped his head up to stare at him in shock before Adam was moving to sit in the swing beside him.  
‘’Admire me…but why?’’ He asked, ‘’I was nothing but a rocker with a bad dye job’’ Smiling softly at the sound of Adam’s laugh, Tommy watched as he shrugged and wrapped his arms around the chains of his swing.  
‘’You weren’t afraid to speak your mind or do what you wanted’’ Adam shrugged, ‘’I was nothing but-‘’  
‘’A shy kid with braces who used wait in the diner on a Thursday and sit in the second stool from the left hand side to do his homework before leaving at five on the dot to go to your parents store and you never left without having a piece of pie and kissing my mom’s cheek goodbye’’ Tommy cut Adam off with before he realized what he had said and felt his own cheeks grown hot as he felt Adam’s graze on him.  
‘’That’s quite some detail’’ Adam teased, his voice fond as Tommy blushed harder in the darkness.  
‘’Sorry’’ He muttered as Adam laughed softly and the chains rattled.  
‘’Don’t be’’ He mentioned, his voice a lot quieter as Tommy tilted his head slightly to peer across at him to see him staring down at his hands, ‘’you used to favor your left shoulder for your bags on Tuesday’s and Thursdays as they were the days we had less homework and shit, Fridays you used both straps and on Wednesdays you didn’t have a bag at all’’ Adam shrugged as Tommy stared at him.  
‘’No one had ever noticed that before’’ Tommy mentioned quietly as Adam glanced over at him, a small smile on his lips as he shrugged.  
‘’No one ever noticed me at all Tommy, not until I started college and changed my looks’’

Breathing out, Tommy shrugged slightly before he was turning to look towards the building where the faint sound of music could be heard before he was looking back down at his hands again, fingers curling over each others before he risked a glance up at Adam to find him already watching him before he was looking away himself. ‘’I admired you too’’ Tommy admitted, ‘’you always had this dream of escaping this town and getting away and you did, a lot of people end up returning but you never did’’  
‘’But I traveled back down that road to come home for the weekend’’ Adam mentioned as Tommy let a soft huff of laughter out.  
‘’But you’re leaving again before the weekend is even over’’ Tommy mentioned as he turned away again and stared out over the darkness, ‘’you know, the last time you came in to the diner before you left the first time, you left something behind’’ Tommy mentioned as he leaned back slightly and pulled his keys out of his pocket and glanced down as he started to work a key ring off his set carefully before holding it out to the other man. ‘’it fell on the floor, the ring must of broke or something’’  
‘’my shamrock…I always thought I had lost it’’ Adam’s voice was soft as Tommy turned to look at him, his eyes on the ring before he was looking up at Tommy. ‘’keep it’’ He mentioned softly.  
‘’It’s not mine to keep’’  
‘’yet you have for these past seven years’’ Adam mentioned in a low voice as Tommy shrugged and looked down at the metal leaf, his thumb smoothing over before he was reattaching it again and sliding his keys back in to his pocket.  
‘’We should head back inside before someone comes looking for us’’ Tommy whispered softly as he glanced up at Adam to see him staring already before he was looking away with a soft nod.

* * *

**_ And when you’re needing your space _ **   
**_ to do some navigating _ **   
**_ I’ll be here patiently waiting _ **   
**_ to see what you find _ **

* * *

**__ **

Watching from across the room, he moved slowly, ducking in to the shadows as the lights danced around the room, falling over couples on the floor and flashing of things which shined brightly in the semi darkness. From where he paused beside a large pillar, he watched as the happy couple dancing slowly together in the middle, Danni’s head resting against Mike’s shoulder before she was lifting her head and waving softly in his direction with he returned with a soft smile before she was tucking herself back in to her husband again  
He had wanted to stay outside longer, to sit with the boy he once watched in interest, to get to learn about the man he had become at twenty four. He had wanted to lose himself in the brown orbs of his eyes, to dive in deeply and get lost in his smiles and shy looks which sent his heart beating crazily, he wanted to know how he remembered so much about him when he thought that the other didn’t even know who he was, wanted to know why he had really kept a key-ring all these years, he hadn’t wanted that short amount of time to end in which they had shared, even the slow walk back to the building had been filled with something he couldn’t just place his name on.  
He could see it in his eyes that the town had grown small for him, he could see that there was something much bigger behind them, just waiting to be let out and grow even more, and even as he moved away from the pillar and stepped through a beam of light towards the bar, he could see him smiling and dancing his own mother while Dia talked with his dad. Ordering a drink from the bar, he let himself lean back against it as his fingers moved to the cuffs of his shirt and undone them before he was rolling them up to his elbows and smiled towards the barmen as he handed a bottle over, his suit jacket was somewhere in the room, the placement a distant memory to him as he slowly roamed his eyes over the large group of people he once knew so well, people who told him that he couldn’t sing a song that well, people he had grown up with, people who had picked on him for the way he looked.

By now, a lot of the younger kids had been taking home and been put to bed, mostly the adults and older teenagers was still at the reception as he took in a proper look before he was turning back to see his best friend walking towards him with a smile, holding his hand out to her, he pulled her in softly and wrapped her up in a hug as he breathed out and buried his face against the side of her hair  
‘’I’m sorry I left you behind, I left all of you behind’’ He whispered wetly as she pulled away and reached up to place her smaller hands on his jaw with a warm smile.  
‘’It doesn’t matter anymore’’ She whispered back to him softly, her voice only just catching over the sound of the music as he offered a small smile and laughed when she stole his drink and had a mouthful.  
‘’I don’t want to leave’’ He admitted quietly as his eyes scanned over the room and he found himself resting on him before turning back to her again, ‘’I want to stay longer, I’ve missed to much time already’’  
‘’everyone doesn’t hate you for leaving Adam, you were too big for this town, you had to leave otherwise you would’ve been stuck in a dead end job being unhappy with everything, you made your dream come true, you grew to the person who was inside’’ Danni whispered as her hand found his again, ‘’if you had stayed, you would still be that same kid you left behind seven years ago…now come with me, you are going to come sing a song for me, it’s your wedding gift to me’’ Danni told him before he was being dragged away from the bar, his fingers hooking around the neck of his drink as he tried to protest as she started pulling him closer towards the stage.  
‘’Ma…help?’’ He begged as they passed her and Tommy, only to have her laugh softly.  
‘’I would do as she says honey, she always gets her own way in the end’’ She called out as he groaned and finally sighed knowing he was not going to get out of it.  
‘’Come on, I know the perfect song’’ Danni told him as he rolled his eyes and shook his head softly, ‘’and I know you know the words so don’t even try getting out of it that way’’ She winked as he was dragged up on to the stage where the band was and he laughed freely, his fingers hooked around hers as she spoke with the band. Stepping in behind her and folding his arm around her waist, he let himself be introduced to them and vise verse before he was saying a few things and pressing a kiss to Danni’s cheek.  
‘’You have to dance with your husband seeming I’m doing this’’ He told her as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
‘’You’re the best’’ She told him as he laughed and half swung her around and half carried her back towards the edge of the tiny stage to where Mike was standing.  
‘’So she finally got you to cave in and sing a song’’ He teased as Adam laughed and nodded.  
‘’I can’t say no to her, I’m a sucker for those eyes’’ He shrugged before clapping his hand against Mike’s as he turned and headed back to where the band was finishing the song and pausing long enough to find the right music they were going to change to, in the soft silence he could hear  few people murmuring and he knew that they were most likely going to be about him as he walked over to where the singer was stood and smiled softly when she handed the microphone over and he reattached it to the stand.

Laughing softly when he heard Danni’s whistle, he glanced up and grinned at her before she shrugged and curled in to Mike’s chest as he went back to making the stand taller before he was glancing out over the room to see people watching before his eyes were landing on Tommy stood near the back of the room, half in the darkness with his arms crossed over his chest and a bottle in his hand.  
‘’Alright’’ He said softly in to the microphone, ‘’this wasn’t planned so bare with me and if I mess up the words or something , you can just go right on ahead and blame the brushing bride for she made me do this’’ He grinned which earned a few laughs .  
‘’Shut it and sing Lambert’’ Danni called out as Adam laughed, the sound being picked up slightly as he turned away and picked his beer up again to take a sip before he was placing it back down on top of a speaker and turning to look towards the band with a nod as they started to play the music softly.  
 _‘’When I look into your eyes_  
 _It’s like watching the night sky_  
 _or a beautiful sunrise_  
 _well, there’s so much they hold_  
 _and just like them old stars_  
 _I see that you’ve come so far_  
 _to be right where you are_  
 _how old is your soul?_

_Well, I won’t give up on us_   
_even if the skies get rough_   
_I’m giving you all my love_   
_I’m still looking up_

_And when you’re needing your space_   
_to do some navigating_   
_I’ll be here patiently waiting_   
_to see what you find’’_

Glancing up as he sung softly, Adam smiled as he watched Danni and Mike dance slowly together, their bodies swaying to the soft tune before he let his eyes wonder on the third verse, his words half quiet as he came near the end before his eyes were lifting again and finding themselves locking on to where Tommy was still stood at the back of the room, his body leaning against the pillar as he talked with someone before he was turning to look towards the stage, a small smile on his face which Adam returned before he turned and took another sip from his drink, knowing that the next part was a little stronger.

_‘’’Cause even the stars they burn_   
_some even fall to the earth_   
_we’ve got a lot to learn_   
_god knows we’re worth it_   
_No, I wont give up_

_I don’t wanna be someone who walks away so easily_   
_I’m here to stay and make the difference that I can make_   
_our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_   
_the tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_   
_and in the end, you’re still my friend at least we did intend_   
_for us to work we didn’t break, we didn’t burn_   
_we had to learn how to bend, without the world caving in_   
_I had to learn what I’ve got, and what I’m not, and who I am’’_

Taking a quick breath after the longer note at the end, Adam let his hands come up to fold over the top of the microphone stand, a smile on his lips still as he watched Danni watch him with tears in her eyes as she still swayed with Mike, the meaning behind the song finally sinking in for Adam as Danni grinned and sent a thumbs up his way.

_‘’I won’t give up on us_   
_even if the skies get rough_   
_I’m giving you all my love_   
_I’m still looking up, still looking up’’_

Turning slightly as he heard the other singers stand closer to their microphones, Adam grinned before he was turning back again.

_‘’Well, I won’t give up on us_   
_God knows I’m tough enough_   
_we’ve got a lot to learn_   
_god knows we’re worth it_

_I wont give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I’m giving you all my love_   
_I’m still looking up’’_

Finishing softly, Adam bit at his lower lip slightly as he stepped back, the sound of people clapping had him laughing slightly before he reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck before Danni was moving towards him and throwing her arms around him tightly, laughing as he caught her and swung her in a circle, Adam hugged her tightly and breathed in the scent of home and family and friendship.  
‘’You blew them away…you blew me away’’ She whispered in to his ear as he laughed and rubbed his hands over her sides as she pulled away to stare at him.  
‘’I only sung Danni’’ He shrugged before she was slapping his shoulder.  
‘’I know and it was amazing, shove that in all their faces when they told you that you couldn’t sing a song’’ She whispered which had him laughing loudly and pulling her back in to a hug again. ‘’You should totally sin-‘’  
‘’No’’ He cut off as he pulled away and shook his head. ‘’I’m not singing anything else, I came home for my best friend, I didn’t come home to do my job, I’m going to have enough time in the studio when I get back’’ He groaned before he was snagging his bottle up again and letting himself be dragged from the stage as the band took back over.  
‘’Okay, okay, I’ll let you off’’ She laughed as they stumbled over towards another table and sat down, ‘’when are you going to leave?’’ She asked as he glanced around, eyes looking for Tommy before back again as he shrugged.  
‘’Not sure, but its not going to be much longer, I need to get some sleep for the drive back in the morning’’ He told her before glancing down at his drink, finishing it off and putting it on the table, he groaned before looking towards his best friend. ‘’I hate driving’’ He whined as she laughed and slapped his knee, ‘’no really, the traffic in LA is so bad at certain times of the day, you literally have to leave three hours earlier to get anywhere on time during rush hour’’ He complained as she grinned.  
‘’But you wouldn’t change it babe’’ She told him as he shrugged.  
‘’I guess so although I do miss the small town gossip’’ He teased as he heard someone pass, their words about him as they talked to someone else and he glanced over as Danni giggled.  
‘’Well they think you are all that now, they love you, even the ones who picked on you back in school’’ She teased as he shrugged.  
‘’I know who I can trust and can’t’’ Adam told her.

‘’Danni’’ Turning softly, Adam watched as Tommy paused to let someone pass before he was heading towards them both, his brown eyes glancing over to him before away again as she smiled. ‘’I’m going to head home, I’m pretty beat’’ He told her as she nodded with a smile.  
‘’It’s fine honey, I’m glad you were here’’  
‘’wouldn’t miss it for a dream, girl’’ Tommy laughed as Adam turned slightly and noticed his suit jacket on the back of one of the chairs, leaning across and snagging his fingers around the collar, he tugged it closer before he was feeling for his phone and pulling it out to check it over, seeing no missed calls or texts, Adam slipped it back inside before he was folding it on the table beside him. Turning back, Adam noticed Tommy walking away before he flicked his eyes around the room again and slowly turned back to see Danni watching him.  
‘’What?’’ He asked with a frown as she sighed and shook her head.  
‘’Nothing’’ She smiled before patting his knee again. ‘’you should go and get some rest honey, you look tired’’  
‘’I feel it to be honest’’ He admitted.  
‘’Are you okay to drive still?’’  
‘’Yeah, I’m still under the limit, don’t worry about that’’ He smiled before they were both standing and he was being pulled in to a tight hug, ‘’I’m going to go say goodbye to Ma’’

* * *

**_ I’ve got a tight grip on reality _ **   
**_ But I can’t let go of what’s in front of me here _ **   
**_ I know you’re leaving in the morning when you wake up _ **   
**_ leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream _ **

* * *

**__ **

His goodbyes said and back on the road to head back to the farm, Adam drove slowly knowing that he had drunk a little but also because his mind was elsewhere, floating back during the night to every feeling of being watched before he was thinking back to the few times he had caught Tommy staring at him, the times he had been caught, the small smiles and blushed cheeks as he turned away. Smiling to himself, Adam turned away and turned in to town before the headlights of his car shone over a figure walking along the path, Adam quickly recognized it as Tommy as he pulled up and crawled along the curb beside him.  
‘’Do you want a lift?’’ Adam asked softly as the blonde man turned to look towards him, his cheeks reddened from the night air before he was glancing around.  
‘’I don’t live to far from here’’ Tommy replied just as softly as he took a step closer to the car and Adam smiled gently.  
‘’I don’t mind, get in’’ He motioned around before he was watching the other man bit at his lip before he was nodding slowly and started to walk around, staring out the windscreen as he walked around, Adam couldn’t help but think about how good he looked in his suit before the sound of the car door opening had him brushing his thoughts away as he done his car window up and turned to look at Tommy as he climbed in. listening as the blonde told him his address, Adam started the car up again and pulled away from the curb as a soft silence filled the cabin around them.

Singing softly under his breath and along to the radio, Adam tapped his fingers on the wheel softly as he turned the corner and in to another street.  
‘’You have a nice voice’’ Turning, Adam blinked towards Tommy to find him watching him again as he felt his cheeks warm as he smiled and looked away.  
‘’Sorry, I tend to sing to the radio’’ He admitted as the other man’s soft laugh filled him with warmth.  
‘’Don’t be, like I said, you have a really nice voice’’ Tommy told him, his tone low as he smiled and glanced over to see a blush on Tommy’s own cheeks as he stared out the window. ‘’Danni looked beautiful tonight’’ Tommy mentioned as Adam heard him shifting around as he nodded.  
‘’She did, I managed to talk her out of most makeup, she hardly had any on’’ He smiled as he thought over the argument they had that morning before he was turning back to the road as he turned on to the street where Tommy lived.  
‘’I’m glad’’ Tommy smiled as Adam pulled up outside the apartment, ‘’she doesn’t need makeup to look beautiful’’ Turning to look over as Tommy undone his seatbelt, Adam nodded with a smile before Tommy was climbing out and half leaning back in to look at him.  
‘’Thanks for the lift’’ He told Adam softly.  
‘’It wasn’t any trouble’’ He told before he was hiding his mouth behind his hand as he yawned, ‘’sorry’’ He quickly mumbled as Tommy laughed softly and shook his head.  
‘’Don’t be’’ He smiled before he was looking away like he was in though, his bottom lip caught between his teeth before it was being let go and he turned back to stare. ‘’do you want to come in for coffee or something?’’ He asked a slight blush to his cheeks which Adam couldn’t help but track. ‘’I mean its another half hour to your parents farm or something and you look tired, it could help wake you up slightly’’  
‘’I don’t want to be a bother’’ Adam replied as Tommy lifted his eyes and smiled.  
‘’You’d never be a bother’’ Staring at each other, Adam slowly nodded with a smile as he turned away and turned the engine off.  
‘’Alright, maybe you’re right,’’ He chuckled softly as he started to climb out.

Following Tommy up to his apartment, Adam could feel the tiredness starting to seep in to his bones more, his body sluggish slightly as he brought a hand up to rub over his face as the night air ran over his bare arms, his jacket and waist coat forgetting in the car as Tommy unlocked his front door and headed inside, smiling softly at the other man as he held the door open for Adam, he walked further in and let his eyes grow to the darkness slightly before a light was being switched on.  
‘’Sorry for the mess, Mike stayed here last night’’ Tommy explained as he darted around Adam and picked the few empty bottles and a pizza box up before he was wondering off which Adam guessed was towards the kitchen as he turned and followed before standing in the doorway. ‘’bet your place is a lot bigger than this’’ There was a teasing tone to his voice as Tommy through a look over his shoulder towards him and Adam laughed softly.  
‘’Actually, to be honest, my apartment isn’t that much bigger than this, didn’t want to live in a big massive place when it’s only me’’ He mentioned before he was jumping and letting a small yelp out.  
‘’Shit…sorry,’’ Tommy quickly got out as he moved over and leaned down in front of him, swallowing slightly, Adam cleared his thoughts away and turned to watch as Tommy stood again, a small bundle of fur in his hands which had Adam smiling.  
‘’Cute’’ He mentioned, both about the cat and the soft blush on Tommy’s cheeks which seemed to deepen as Adam reached up and let himself scratch behind the cat’s ears. ‘’what’s her name?’’ He asked.  
‘’Fluff, and before you say anything, I know its not a great name but I have nothing else to call her’’ He chuckled softly as Adam smiled and let his fingers glide down over the cat’s head and down her back where they brushed over Tommy’s before he was pulling away, ‘’she often greets me at the door when I come home’’  
‘’That’s adorable’’ Adam smiled as Tommy leaned back down to put the kitten down again.  
‘’Go make yourself at home’’ Tommy told him as he stood again, ‘’I’ll bring a coffee through in a second’’ Nodding faintly, Adam watched Tommy move across the kitchen before he turned himself and wondered back in to the lounge and lowered himself down on to the couch, only to be joined a moment later by Fluff jumping up on to his lap, purring loudly.  
chuckling softly as he sat back, Adam scratched at the cat’s ears as her tail curled around his wrist, grinning to himself, Adam shook his head before he was sitting up at the sound of Tommy’s footsteps and turned to see him walking in with two cups in his hands before he was holding one out towards him.  
‘’Thanks’ He whispered softly as he took it and let his eyes drop before they landed on the coffee table, ‘’oh man, you still got a yearbook?’’ He asked as Tommy sat beside him and laughed.  
‘’Yeah, me and Mike was looking through it last night’’ Tommy told him as Adam put his drink down on one of the coasters before he was picking the book up and opening it up to see the old high school logo plastered to the front page before he was turning and letting his eyes take in the first few group photos of different clubs.  
‘’I never knew what happened to mine, I think I left it in New York when I moved or my mom still has it, either way, I haven’t seen this since we left high school’’ Adam mentioned as he let his eyes jump over the pages as he turned them slowly.

.o0o.

‘’Martha Jackson, most likely to succeed’’ Tommy read, his body closer to Adam’s from where they had both moved over time, his finger pointing to a photo of a girl in black and white and smiling brightly from the glossy pages as he laughed softly, his arm was warm from where it brushed over Adam’s own. ‘’she now works as a cocktail waitress in one of the restaurants near the beach and has two kids’’ He informed Adam as he chuckled and shook his head.  
‘’Oh I remember him’’ Adam mentioned as he pointed to a photo of a guy, ‘’he used to be on the football team, tried shoving me in a locker once after school’’ Adam snorted.  
‘’Fishmonger’’ Tommy grinned before he was flipping the page. ‘’now if anything, this is the main page’’ Turning to look down, Adam instantly found himself looking down at his own photo as he cringed slightly at the sight of braces clear in the photo before he was pulling his eyes away. ‘’Lucy Tinder, she owns the local tattoo store, worked from apprentice to owner within two years, she was voted in as the least likely to succeed’’ Tommy told him before his long finger was sliding across the page to another photo, ‘’Dan Edwards, owns the gym in town and another one two towns over, he was voted the one to end up married with kids before he turned twenty’’ Tommy grinned as Adam glanced up, ‘’and then you have this one’’ He smiled, the edges of his lips getting softer, ‘’voted most likely to give up on his dreams but is now an up and coming singer with an album already out and a sold out tour under his belt and still got out of town and made his dream a reality’’ Tommy mentioned before Adam was turning to see him pointing at Adam’s own photo  
‘’He looks like a geek, bet he got picked on everyday and only had one friend unless you don’t count the nice lady in the diner who gave him free pie every Thursday while he waited for his parents’’ Adam mumbled which had Tommy laughing softly, turning his head softly, Adam let himself stare at Tommy.  
‘’I’m sure he could’ve had more friends, he was just a shy kid scared’’ Tommy shrugged, a smile fond on his lips before he was turning slightly to look up at Adam, watching as his cheeks darkened slightly, Adam watched as the other man turned away quickly again to stare back down at the book.  
‘’And what about this guy?’’ Adam asked quietly as he glanced down and moved his hand up to point at Tommy’s image, ‘’voted to end up working in the diner when in reality he helped the shy kid focus on his dreams and not give them up while at the same time helping that shy kid to come to terms with his sexuality’’ Adam told him softly as his eyes lifted back up to find Tommy’s cheeks brighter.  
‘’I would say’’ Tommy croaked out before swallowing thickly, ‘’that, that kid had no idea with what he wanted to do in his life and he still doesn’t’’ Tommy mentioned quietly before Adam was looking down when he felt the soft touch against his arm. ‘’how did you get that?’’ He asked quietly as Adam looked down at the scar on his forearm.  
‘’Car crash about a year and half ago, just after I moved to LA’’ Adam told him quietly as he watched Tommy run his finger along the slightly raised skin, ‘’was being driving home from a meeting when another car swerved in to our lane when the driver fell asleep at the wheel, luckily it hit the car just behind the passenger’s seat so I only walked away with a few cuts and a fractured elbow, that was the worst, part of the window broke and the glass embedded itself in my arm’’  
‘’Shit’’ Tommy muttered as Adam smiled and looked back up to find Tommy’s eyes locked on the scar.  
‘’You’d tell me if I was wrong wouldn’t you, tell me that I had misread all the signs’’ Adam whispered as Tommy’s eyes slowly crawled up to stare at him, sitting close to each other, Adam could see the specks of what almost looked like gold in amongst the brown as he swallowed slightly and slowly brought his hand up to trace his thumb over Tommy’s cheek bone slowly, his own eyes searching over Adam’s face before they were moving back to his eyes again as he swallowed.

Leaning closer slightly, Adam let his eyes drop down to Tommy’s lips and up to his eyes again to see that they looked a little darker before he was leaning in and tilting his head slightly to brush his lips over Tommy’s plump looking ones, the touch feather like as Tommy breathed in sharply and Adam drew away quickly.  
‘’I’m sorry’’ Adam quickly told him as he felt his own cheeks warm, turning away, Adam pressed the book closed and put it down on the coffee table quickly, ‘’I should go’’ He whispered as he went to stand by found Tommy’s fingers curling around his wrist as he turned to stare back at him, his brown eyes wide before he was closing the gap between them again. Feeling his long fingers along his jaw, Adam blinked before his eyes was slowly closing and he found himself kissing Tommy back, his hand moving to hold against the wrist on his jaw before Tommy was drawing back slowly and resting his forehead against his, his eyes still closed as they both breathed out heavily and Adam brought his other hand up to brush over his cheek.  
‘’Stay…please’’ Tommy whispered as Adam dropped his thumb to lightly run across Tommy’s lower lip, his own breath hitching slightly as the other man pressed a kiss to the pad and let his eyes close again. ‘’the rocker kid did know who the shy kid was back in high school’’ He whispered as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at Adam, ‘’but he was scared too, he wanted to talk to that shy boy but he didn’t know how without giving away that he had a crush on him despite the braces and ginger hair’’ Swallowing as he stared at Tommy, Adam could see that he was telling him the truth as he leaned forward again and captured his lips in a slow kiss as his hand slipped down to rest against the side of Tommy’s neck.  
‘’I’ll stay’’ He whispered as he pulled away slightly and opened his eyes to see Tommy staring at him with a soft smile before he was pulling away and taking Adam’s hand in his, standing, Adam led himself be guided through the apartment and in to Tommy’s bedroom before he was being let go off and Tommy was walking around to sit on the edge of his bed where he started to undo his shoes and glanced up.  
Moving closer, Adam soon found himself doing the same thing before he was pulling his phone out and placing it on the nightstand beside Tommy’s bed with his car keys before he was undressing and climbing in to the other mans bed in just a pair of boxes before Tommy was slipping in beside him and turning the light out. Feeling lips press against his, Adam kissed him back just as slow before he was moving away and Adam turned over, his arms moving around Tommy’s waist as his back pressed against Adam’s chest and he let himself bury his face against Tommy’s hair in the darkness as he breathed out.

* * *

_**So I was thinking about you** _   
_**thinking about me** _   
_**thinking about us** _   
_**about what we’re going be** _

* * *

**__ **

Waken to a warmth wrapped around his body, he took a moment to panic before his eyes fell on the sight of an extra phone and a set of car keys on his unit beside his bed and a slow smile spread out over his lips as he carefully turned over and let his eyes drink in the sight of the other man still sleeping soundly in the early morning light.  
At the same time, Tommy felt both sadness and joy, the joy of Adam being there with him, in his bed and holding him close still, the taste of him still on his lips from where slow kisses the night before but then the sadness of knowing that he would be leaving  when he woke up to return back to his own home back in the city  itched at him as he shuffled closer and a lazy smile spread out over his lips as he felt Adam’s arms tighten around him as he nuzzled against his shoulder, his breath warm from where it escaped his lips and fanned out over his bare skin. Part of him wanted to be selfish as he leaned his forehead against Adam’s softly, wanted to just turn and turn both of their phones off and fall back to sleep with the other man, to ignore all outside contact and jut hole up under the blankets in his bed and pretend that it was just them against the world. But he knew that Adam had to get back, that he had his own life now which had had to deal with, a world away from their small home town.  
With a quiet sigh, Tommy pulled away and carefully slipped form Adam’s hold and tucked him in, knowing that it wouldn’t hurt to let him have five more minutes of sleep before he woke him, knowing that he had a whole days worth of driving to go and that he needed every bit of rest he could get. Tip toeing out of his room, Tommy headed towards the kitchen, passing through the lounge to grab their empty cups before he started working on making some fresh cups of coffee. Humming softly to himself as he carefully picked the coffee up, Tommy could hear the sound of a phone alarm going off from his bedroom as he slowly made his way back, only to stop and stand in the door way as he watched as Adam stretched, his long body shifting the covers before he was letting a soft groan out and draped across the bed, his hand moving over the unit before it hit the phone and he was lifting it up to blink at it.

Smiling to himself, Tommy pushed away and slowly padded over as Adam shifted and lifted his head slightly to look towards him, a slow smile pulling up sleepily on his lips as Tommy lifted his leg and sat down on to the bed, a cup held out as Adam pushed himself up with a small yawn and took it from him.  
‘’Thanks’’ He mumbled sleepily as Tommy nodded and smiled. Sipping at his own coffee, Tommy let it settle in his mouth before he was swallowing it down and leaning across to place it on the night stand when Adam’s phone started ringing again and they both turned to stare at it confused.  
‘’Answer it then’’ Tommy murmured softly as he nudged Adam’s knee and turned to sit back against the headboard as Adam did.

‘’Morning’’ He yawned out, a hand moving up to rub against his face before it was dropping down to rest against Tommy’s thigh which sent a spell of warmth running through his body as he moved his own hand to cover Adam’s, his fingers tracing over the others with a small smile. ‘’only just’’ Adam mumbled before he was shifting slightly and sitting up, turning to look at him, Tommy watched the confusion fall over his face before blue eyes were darting towards him and away again. ‘’what do you mean?’’ He asked as his fingers squeezed in to Tommy’s thigh slightly and he suddenly wondered what the person on the other end of the line was telling Adam. ‘’so I have nothing this week like I had planned…but what about Wednesday? I can’t just cancel those, the plane tickets are already brought and everything…oh, no that’s fine…yeah, no…thanks for letting me know Lane’’ Adam spoke out before he was hanging up and Tommy took his phone to place it on the unit again before turning back to stare at the other man.  
‘’Is everything okay?’’ He asked quietly as Adam turned to look at him and smiled, being caught off guard by Adam’s sudden movement, Tommy let his eyes slide shut as he kissed him back and held on to his shoulder before he was slowly pulling back again with a grin.  
‘’Sorry’’ He whispered as Tommy shook his head.  
‘’Good news I take it’’ He asked quietly as Adam nodded.  
‘’That was Lane….my manager, she talked with Rick who I spoke to last night…he’s my drummer and he mentioned about how sad I sounded and whatever else I mentioned and she sorted stuff out and pushed my interviews to Friday so I can stay longer’’ Adam grinned as Tommy stared at him, the information slowly settling before he was grinning himself and turning to curl in to Adam’s side before he was shifting back down the bed and glancing up as Adam slowly moved and curled his arms back around his waist while Tommy pulled the blankets up over them again.  
‘’That’s good’’ Tommy whispered before yawning again, ‘’you can stay’’ He mumbled as he curled in to Adam’s chest and smiled softly at the feeling of fingers stroking over his back.  
‘’Yeah I can stay’’ He whispered near Tommy’s ear, ‘’I don’t have to leave until Thursday, she’s moved everything around and canceled the plane tickets, got the money back too’’ He chuckled as Tommy smiled.  
‘’Good’’ He mumbled half asleep again, ‘’sleep…forget outside world’’

Feeling Adam’s chest move with his quiet laugh, Tommy accepted being moved around and turned over before Adam’s chest was pressing against his back again and his knees were curling around the back of his as an arm wrapped around his waist tightly. He knew that there was still a lot of things they both needed to talk about, a lot of things they needed to work out between them, but for now, Tommy let himself push it all to the back of his mind as he took comfort in Adam’s warmth and the soft press of his lips against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Song's used in this fic are highlighted in Italics. and are:  
> Journey - Don't stop believing  
> Sam Tsui (Adele cover) - Somebody like you  
> Daughtry - Waiting for Superman  
> Tim MCgraw - The one that got away  
> Paramore - The only exception.  
> Jason Mraz - I won't give up  
> Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmi - (cover) Just a Dream
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: Moonlitshadows


End file.
